Fire Angel And Ice Demon
by PhantomAlice98
Summary: Hi I'm Alice Crystal and I'm a 15 year old high school kid at Casper High and this is my story.


**Phantom: Hey guys just little old me and Danny here with my first DP Fanfic.**

**Danny: Why am I here Phantom?**

**Phantom: Because I said so Fenton!**

**Danny: OK, shouldn't you finish the story Phantom**

**Phantom: Oh right but don't you dare to leave**

**Danny: Yeah Yeah Phantom**

**Phantom: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Danny: "Yes Lady Phantom" he said in terror **

**Phantom: Good**

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Hi I'm Alice Crystal and I'm a 15 year old high school kid at Casper High and this is my story.

**Alice's POV**

Everyday started out the same with me getting out of bed, eating a quick breakfast and headed off to school and today was Thursday which meant a whole hour in Gym and then another hour in Math which was so not fun.

I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on in this boring nightmare of a class but it was almost over, then again I was thinking of the trip to the coast that my family was going on this weekend. The next that the teacher knows the bell had gone and I was out the door before she even knew it.

I was heading to my looker where my closet and only friends, first there was Dani who had her long snow white hair with that raven black highlight tied back into her normal ponytail and her baby blue eyes, next there was Sam who had dark violet hair that was almost black and her dark make-up made her light purple eyes shine, then there was the geek of the group was Tucker with his thick glasses and in his normal outfit and lastly there was Danny, Dani older brother but instead of having her white locks he had full raven black hair but he still had those baby blue eyes.

"Hey Phoenix over here" Dani said and cause the other three to turn their heads and looked over at me with smiles on all of their faces.

"Hey Ghoul, Phantom, Tech and Ivy" I asked them. **( AN: yes we all had some form of codenames for each other)**

I got over to my looker and unlooked it, inside was all my books, school gear and other things, among my random things was a small round mirror that Danny and Dani got me for my birthday last year, I look in the mirror and I saw my reddish-brown hair that faded to orange then to blond and I saw my rose red contacts that made my normally blue eyes a deep shade of purple.

"So how was class or did you zone out?" Sam asked

"Again" added Danny

I frowned at they but I did answer them. "Says the one who sleeps through Lancer's class everyday Phantom" and with that Danny shuttled up "And yes Sam class was just fine" I finished a bit annoyed at them but they know that I was just tired.

I grabbed my things and headed to the Lunch room to have our lunch and for me study for Chemistry test next while tucker was on his PDA and the other talk about the nightly ghost watch and how the Box Ghost was a royal pain by now he's been showing up about ten time a day.

Out of nowhere Danny's And Dani's ghost scenes went off and guess who showed up Skulker trying to get their pelts again or so I through but he went after me instead which did surprise because by now I'm usually the one blasting him with my Ghost Blaster or Pain as I called it.

Skulker grabbed me around the neck and lifted me off the ground, I scream in surprised and he pulled one of his guns on me and next thing I know we were out of the school and in the air flying towards to Fenton's Work and the Ghost Zone which was still pretty scary for me.

"Let me go right now you waste of ectoplasm" I screamed trying to break free from his grip but failing horrible.

"Shut up child" Skulker scream at me

"When Danny and Dani gets their hands on you, you'll be nothing but a pile of ectoplasm" I screamed back at him.

"I hoping that those halfas will for you" Skulker said darkly

'_Danny please hurry' _I thought to myself

I hoped that Danny was in fact coming to get me outta here because to tell the true I was death scared of this place because I almost died when I was four and I am scared of ghost but not Danny Dani or Cujo who is my little puppy dog that my family had no idea of. Skulker knocked me out to keep me quite.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Why did Skulker take Alice and not one of us" Dani said worried

"I don't know why but we need to find her and fast" Sam told me

"I know, I know but where would he take her anyway" I asked them

Tucker was on his PDA looking for the signal of the tracking device that she creative so if anyone got kidnapped the others could track then. The rest of us were too busy arguing to even notice him but he did find something.

"Hey guys I find her, she in the Ghost Zone and the signal is still move" Tucker said over all of us

"WHAT" we all shouted unison

"Where was the signal last Tuck" I ask him with a serious

"Somewhere near Walker's prison" Tucker replied

After he said we take off to my house to get our gear and headed out to find Alice and kick Skulker's metal ass and throw his ass into the Thermos.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I opened my eyes and put my hands on my pounding head to see that I was in a small metal cage in a cave. I started to hyperventilate because well I am kind of claustrophobic.

"Oh no, no, no, no this can't be happening, small cage I'm in a small cage" I said to myself in pure terror.

Out of nowhere Skulker come to the cage and saw that I was in terror and was crying and told me that he when Danny and Dani came to save me he would have their pelts and everyone would blame me for their ghostly heroes disappearances and if that every happened for real then I would never forgive myself for letting my friends die for me.

'_No they kick Skulker's ass as always and get me out of this nightmare place' _I thought to myself

'Please guys save me' I thought as Skulker take to himself

* * *

**Phantom: Hey guys hope you like this chapter, please **

**Danny: Well then I am out**

**Phantom: Hold on Danny you're not going anywhere. (pulls out Fenton Thermos and sucks Danny into the Thermos)**

**Danny: Let me out PhantomGirl **

**Phantom: No, oh and please if you do review this please be nice this is my first DP Fic**


End file.
